Descendants of George Morton (c1585-1624)
Biography George Morton was born about 1585 in England and died in 1624 in Massachusetts, New England. He came over to Plymoth Cololy on the ship Anne in 1623. He had married Juliana who's last name is not known but she married for her second husband Manasseh Kempton after George died. All of Geogre's known children were with his wife Juliana. of George Morton and Juliana Carptenter #George Morton (1585-1624) #*m. Juliana Carpenter (1584-1665) #*#Hon. Capt. Nathaniel Morton (c1613-1685) #*#Patience Morton (1615-1691) #*#Hon. John Morton (1616-1673) #*#Sarah Morton (1618-1694) #*#Hon. Lt. Ephraim Morton (1623-1923) #*#*m. 1st, Ann Cooper (-1691) #*#*m. 2nd,Mary Shelley of Hon. Lt. Ephraim Morton and Anne Cooper #Hon. Lt. Ephraim Morton, Esq. (1623-1923) #*m. 1st, Ann Cooper (-1691) #*#George Morton II (1645-1727) #*#Ephraim Morton, Jr. (1648-c1731) #*#*m. Hannah Finney #*#Rebecca Morton (1651-) #*#Josiah Morton (1653-) #*#Nathaniel Morton (-1709) #*#Eleazer Morton (1659-) #*#Thomas Morton (1697-) #*#Patience Morton (-) of Ephraim Morton Hannah Finney #Ephraim Morton, Jr. (1648-c1731) #*m. Hannah Finney #*#Hannah Morton (1677-) #*#Ephraim Morton III (1678-) #*#John Morton (1680-c1738) #*#Joseph Morton (1683-1754) #*#*m. Mary Chittenden (1685-1756) #*#Ebenezer Morton (1685-) of Joseph Morton and Mary Chittenden #Joseph Morton (1683-1754) #*m. Mary Chittenden (1685-1756) #*#Joseph Morton, Jr. (1712-1793) #*#*m. 1, Anna Bullock (c1721-1759) #*#*m. 2nd, Abigail Horsey (c1734-1791) #*#Hannah Morton (1713-) #*#Ezekiel Morton (1718 of Joseph Morton, Jr. and Anna Bullock #Joseph Morton, Jr. (1712-1793) #*m. 1, 1783; Anna Bullock (c1721-1759) #*#Diman Morton (-) #*#Anna Morton (-) #*#Perez Morton I (1739-1748) #*#Perez Morton II (1750-1837) #*#*m. 1771, Sarah Wentworth Apthorp #*#Lucy Morton (-) #*#Abigail Morton (-) #*#Ephraim Morton (-) of Joseph Morton and Abigail Horsey #Joseph Morton, Jr. (1712-1793) #*m. 2nd, Abigail Horsey (c1734-1791) #*#Joseph Morton III (1764-1843) #*#Ephraim Morton (1770-) of Prez Morton and Sarah Wentworth Apthorp #Perez Morton (1750-1837) #*m. Sarah Wentworth Apthorp #*#Sarah Apthorp Morton (1782-1844) #*#*m. Richard Cunningham #*#Anna Louisa Morton (1783-1843) #*#Frances Wentworth Morton (1785-1831) #*#Charlotte Morton (1787-1819) #*#Charles Ward Apthorp Morton (1786-1809) #*#Unknown Son (1789-d young) Sarah Apthorp and Richard Cunningham #Sarah Apthorp Morton (1782-1844) #*m. Richard Cunningham #*#Carlotte Cunningham (1817-) #*#*m. Dr. Howard Sargent (1810-1872) of Charlotte Cunningham and Dr. Howard Sargent #Carlotte Cunningham (1817-) #*m. Dr. Howard Sargent (1810-1872) #*#Francis Cunningham Sargent (1837-1922) #*#Charlotte Howard Sargent (1840-1869) #*#Mary Sarah Sargent (1844-1864) #*#*m. 1st, 1864; Arthur Malcolm Thomas (1844-1879) #*#*m. 2nd, John Gaughan Apthorp (1844-) #*#Ellen Sargent (1845-) #*#Alice Wentworth Sargent (1851-) #*#Richard Turner Sargent (1854-) of Mary Sarah Sargent and Arthur Malcolm Thomas #Mary Sarah Sargent (1844-1864) #*m. 1st, Arthur Malcolm Thomas (1844-1879) #*#Isaac Rand Thomas (1865-) #*#Malcolm Thomas (1867-1896) #*#Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-) #*#*m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee (1866-1951) #*#Charlotte Cunningham Thomas (1870-1873) #*#Alexander Thomas (1871-1873) #*#Gorham Thomas (1872-1872) #*#Mary Frances Thomas (1873-) #*#Charles Kemble Thomas (1878-1881) of Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas and Frederick Josiah Bradlee #Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-) #*m. 1890, Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*#*m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Theodore Chase Bradlee (1895-1896) #*#Sagent Bradlee (1889-1987) #*#Malcolm Bradlee (1900-) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) #*#Chevalier Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014) #*#Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) Notable Descendants *Hon. Capt. Nathaniel Morton (c1613-1685) *Perez Morton II (1751-1837) Sources Books *Epes Sargent of Gloucester and His Descendants, by Emma Worcester Sargent, Pg's. 184, 185 Internet Books *A history of Nova-Scotia, or Acadie, Volume 3, by Beamish Murdoch Internet *Compendium of New England Descendants, p. 1227 *George Morton (Pilgram Father) | Miner Descent *Earl America Paintins (A biography of Sara Wentworth Apthorp Morton) *Surprising Connections #6 and #7: Boston Cousins of Queen Victoria and Yankee Ancestors of Mrs. Thomas Philip "Tip" O'Neill, Jr, by Gary Boyd Roberts *The Church of England in Nova Scotia and the Tory Clergy of the Revolution Family Tree Maker Online *Descendants of George Morton Category:Descendancy lists